


The Dream

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MLM Writer, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Writer, the smut is for dadsona/damien and robert/joseph only for the purposes of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: this is essentially my true canon for my playthrough of dream daddy (though I did all the routes, this is my one true route)  this is a fix-it fic for Joseph as well.  This fic does take place post canon.  flames on this work will be ignored/deleted btw.





	1. ch. 1 A New Start

The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairings: MC x Damien, Robert x Joseph, Mat x Craig, Hugo x Brian. 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter One: A New Start

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Andy Hawke was looking out at the driveway as Amanda drove off to College. He couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach... how long had it been since he'd last been on his own? Alex had helped him raise Amanda, and every day he missed that man sorely. They'd adopted her together, given her a good life... and now, here he was, his job was done. She was in College, well ok... maybe his job wasn't done, but he knew he'd be less involved now. He looked over at the picture of Damien he had, blushing a bit... did that man know how gorgeous he was?

Ok Damien for a fact, did not know how handsome he was. He blushed every time he got a compliment, and was really shy. They'd been going out for a while now, and Andy knew it was time to move to the next step but... it had been so long since he'd dated anyone. He'd gone out on dates with all the dads around actually, well sort of dates. He was pretty sure he was strictly Joseph's friend... and after Robert had a break down and went to get himself cleaned up, Andy wasn't even sure how much of a friend to Joseph he was.

Joseph had slept with Robert, and Andy had found out... he'd almost gone on a Yacht with Joseph, but Robert had warned him not to. He's followed Robert home to talk with him about why he stopped Andy, only to discover the truth. Robert had sloppily kissed him too before breaking down into tears, and confessing a lot of things. Andy wasn't sure what to say, but he'd gently told Robert what he needed to hear. 

It was a mess... he hadn't really talked to Joseph since he came to Amanda's graduation party, and even then it was stilted. Mat and him had parted on good terms after their first two dates, a few people had seen Mat and Craig walking together in town. Craig and him were of course, still best bros of course. Some said Mat had started to play again, and that Craig was the real inspiration, Andy was glad about that. Especially when he also heard that Mat was able to get Craig to relax a little, and maybe go to a few concerts with him in their down time. They'd also seen Brian and Hugo in town, and after those first two dates with both of them... Andy was sort of glad. Brian was an overachiever, yet Hugo seemed to have him matched. 

It wasn't as though Andy didn't like all his friends, they were all great. Brian and Andy had worked out their differences, and Hugo had come out of his shell about his love of Wrestling thanks to Brian. Hugo also challenged Brian, and they were able to help each other reach new heights of success, or so it seemed. Andy loved them all dearly as friends, but Damien had stolen his heart. Still, here he was living next to what he knew was a broken home. He'd walked Mary home that night, and listened to her... and he'd listened to Robert as well. Joseph didn't seem like a bad guy, but he just didn't seem willing to let himself be happy.

It made everyone around him sort of... miserable. Because they watched him play it cool, like nothing was wrong. But Robert knew Mary, and he knew Joseph... and he knew why it was all so screwed up. At least the others seemed to have avoided the drama. Andy in a way really didn't want to be involved... but the way Val looked at him after finally coming back to visit her dad, he knew he needed to be there for Robert no matter what.

So after doing some word jumbles, Andy went to see Damien. They'd been going out for a while but hadn't been truly intimate yet. It wasn't that they didn't want to be, they were both still pretty nervous... it had been a while. They were going for their weekly animal shelter visit, Mary would be there of course. Damien came out after Andy knocked, dressed in his IT gear, blushing a little. He still wasn't used to letting this side of himself show.

“Mary called, apparently she is quite under the weather. We will be watching the shelter alone for the afternoon.” Damien remarked.

“I am quite certain it will be fine Damien. It has been quiet the last few days.” Andy answered.

“A bit too quiet if you ask me.” Damien admit.

“What do you mean?” Andy asked.

“Lucien has been doing well in school again, Ernest's pranks have become predictable so Hugo's able to usually stop them ahead of time, and Joseph's four children have been confined to their home quite a bit.” Damien answered.

“Has Joseph even left?” Andy asked.

“Not since Robert's daughter arrived. I am not certain as to why.” Damien answered.

Huh that... that was weird. “What about Mary?” Andy asked.

“She has been doing her usual routine from what I know.” Damien answered.

Was she still going out to bars? Andy would have to investigate, only because if Joseph hadn't really left aside from the usual church functions he HAD to attend, maybe something was wrong. 

“Why don't I host a barbecue this weekend? We could have everyone come out and have a good time. Maybe it'll liven things up.” Andy teased.

Damien chuckled. “Perhaps, but you just hosted the last event.” 

“Alright, do you have any ideas?” Andy asked.

“I will host the barbecue.” Damien remarked.

Andy smiled a little and put an arm around Damien's shoulders, kissing his cheek. Damien blushed, before leaning in and kissing him back on the cheek. “Come on, we should go before we are late.” 

Andy gave a nod and followed Damien to his car, the two of them drove out to the shelter. Damien parked and locked his car before they went inside. 

Andy leaned back, watching Damien care for all the pups. He smiled a little, it was very cute to watch Damien with them. Though personally he'd always been a little bit more of a cat person, but he liked dogs. 

Damien finished with them before sitting at the counter, it seemed it was going to be a pretty uneventful day. That was until Brian and Hugo walked in with their two dogs. Well one of the dogs was actually Ernest's but Hugo had him. 

“Hey you two, we got your message about a barbecue this weekend.” Brian said.

“I have not hosted one in a while, so I think it might be best if I do. Plus things have been pretty quiet around the cul-de-sac.” Damien said.

“Too quiet, have you both noticed that Joseph's kids haven't really been around, or Joseph?” Hugo asked.

“It's a little hard not to notice.” Andy answered.

“Well at least you two seem to be doing well, what has it been now? Three months together?” Brian asked.

“Not quite, more like two and a week.” Andy answered, blushing a bit.

“Haha well, Hugo and I just hit our first month together.” Brian bragged.

Hugo chuckled and leaned his head on Brian's shoulder. “So how're Daisy and Ernest taking the change?” Andy asked.

“Daisy has been a real good sport about it of course.” Brian bragged.

“Ernest has the dog now, and Brian and I are both such proud parents that he gets a little annoyed at us sometimes... but overall he seems to be doing better.” Hugo answered.

“Where is he now? If you have his dog?” Damien asked.

“Ernest and Daisy are setting up their new temporary rooms for sleeping over at our two homes.” Brian answered.

“Wait, you're living together?” Andy asked.

“Not quite, but we are building up to it. We have Trivia night in a few days together.” Hugo answered. 

“And we plan on bringing the kids, you two should come.” Brian said.

Ah yes, Andy remembered Trivia night, he'd been surprised by just how much he knew. “I suppose we could, right Damien?” Andy asked.

“It would be our pleasure.” Damien answered.

Hugo and Brian left, while Andy played with his lip piercings a bit. That Brian... those two were already moving so fast, and he wondered if he wasn't moving fast enough for Damien. His golden eyes looked back to Damien, whose phone was ringing and he had to take it. It was probably Lucien, they liked to check in with each other each day. Andy checked his own phone, seeing all that dads on Dadbook accepting the invitation to the barbecue. 

He also checked to see that Amanda had texted him. She had of course, telling him all about her great experiences at College so far. He was so proud, and smiled a little, before brushing some of his blonde hair out of his face. 

“Lucien has extended an invitation to you on this night, that we might dine together.” Damien told Andy.

“Oh? Is he cooking?” Andy teased.

Damien giggled. “Believe it or not, he is a rather good cook now.” 

“Well tell him that I would be honored to dine with you both on this evening.” Andy told him.

Damien smiled a little, blushing and looking down. “Perhaps you would also accept my invitation to stay for the night.” he remarked.

Andy looked at him, eyes going wide behind his glasses, his pale skin turning beat red. He scratched a bit at the collar of his white shirt with a red heart on it, revealing a small kitten tattoo on his chest. “I would love to accept that invitation.” Andy replied with a bit of a husk to his tone, teasing Damien.

Damien blushed and smiled a bit more awkwardly, moving his hand over Andy's. “Are you certain?” he asked.

“Of course I am.” Andy replied.

Damien kissed him softly, which of course prompted Andy to kiss him back. Before he heard the door open and looked up to see Robert.

“Robert, hey, how are you doing?” Andy asked.

“Alright, do you think we could speak privately?” Robert asked.

Damien looked concerned, but Andy gave him a look to reassure him. “It's probably about Val or Joseph.” 

Damien gave a nod, getting another phone call from Lucien which he took. Andy looked at Robert with concern. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

“It's Mary... she's leaving Joseph.” Robert told him.

Andy gulped. “Wait, really?” he asked.

“Yeah she's had enough... I don't blame her, but... I think it's my fault.” Robert admit.

He put his head in his hand, and Andy sighed, rubbing his back. “Why do you think that?” he asked.

“I slept with him.” Robert said bluntly.

“I mean.. I knew that already.” Andy said softly.

“I'm her best friend, and I slept with her husband.” Robert replied.

“Robert, trust me on this, it's not your fault. They've been on the rocks for a while, I could tell after I just met them both.” Andy assured him.

“I know but I still-” Robert began to say.

“Do you know why Joseph has been in his house all week?” Andy asked.

“I heard the whole family came down with the flu, the kids too... but I'm betting after the news I got from Mary, they're trying to separate without causing a scene.” Robert remarked.

“Yeah I'm betting on that too. That said, take care of yourself first. Don't worry about Mary or Joseph, I'll talk to them for you.” Andy told him.

Robert smiled at him. “Yeah I... I should go.”

“Robert... I'm glad you're talking more now.” Andy told him.

Robert chuckled. “Yeah well, we should do a movie sometime. Me, you, and your man.”

“No horror movies.” Andy told him.

Robert smirked. “Got it.” he said before he left.

Andy came back to Damien, who was looking at him. “Hey, is Lucien alright?” Andy asked.

“Yes, he had a question about a particular recipe, apparently he is preparing our feast right now.” Damien remarked.

Andy gave a nod. “How is Robert?” Damien asked.

Andy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I will let you hear about it later, alright? It's not my place to tell to those outside the situation.” 

Damien gave a nod and kissed Andy's cheek. “Well we should make sure the dogs are fed before we leave.”

Andy smiled at him and went to help, he just hoped that Damien didn't get hurt from this, he was Mary's best friend after all.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author: thank you all for reading, reviews are appreciated


	2. Ch. 2 Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter contains nsfw content. This is also a bit heavier of a chapter, addressing what's going on with Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains nsfw content, between mc and damien.

The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter Two: Homewrecker

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Andy had a great time eating with Lucien and Damien, he felt like Lucien liked him a lot. Especially the way he talked about Damien having a bad couple of years. Andy really didn't know exactly what had happened, but the way Damien talked about death... Andy could only assume that they both shared similar scars. They'd both lost their spouses, and were single until they met each other. 

Still, he was a little nervous about actually spending the night together. He lowered himself on top of the bed, and Damien walked in. He smiled at Andy, before leaning in and kissing him. “I am very glad that you are here with me.”

Andy looked up at him. “I'm glad to be here with you as well. Tell me why we haven't done this sooner?” Andy teased with a grin.

Damien blushed and giggled nervously. “Well erm... you see...”

He slowly peeled off his layers of clothing to show Andy the binder he had on. “Well I knew about that, you mentioned it when I complimented your cloak.”

“Yes but mentioning it and seeing are quite different.” Damien remarked.

“Is this what Lucien meant by you having a couple of bad years?” Andy asked softly.

“Ah so he told you that. Transitioning is not always easy, but Lucien was actually talking about the death of my first Husband.” he admit.

“You had to do all of this on your own?” Andy asked.

“Well not always on my own. I had friends, neighbors, and my son.” Damien admit.

Andy moved up, putting his hands on Damien's shoulders. “Damien, I adore you.” he whispered.

Damien smiled nervously before kissing him on the lips, Andy kissing back of course. It's funny how Damien called himself boring, when it felt like Andy was still learning new things, even now. Actually it was a little sad that Damien thought of himself as boring. He had so many little things to him, and he was such a sweet and amazing man. Andy adored everything about him, especially how passionate he was about the things he loved.

Andy's hands trailed down his sides, helping to remove his pants. He then peeled off his own clothes, the two of them moaning into the kiss as they pressed together on the bed. The door was of course, locked. They fell into the bed together, a tussle of tongues and hands. 

Damien liked little love bites on his neck, Andy found that out quickly. While Damien discovered Andy's tattoo and smiled at it, licking a line down from it, down Andy's abdomen. 

Andy's cock twitched as he watched Damien trail kisses and his tongue down his body. It had been so long, and Andy had to grip the sheets, to keep from thrusting up into Damien's mouth as he sucked on Andy's cock. It was the hottest thing that Andy had seen in a very long time. 

Andy lost himself in the pleasure, Damien's hot mouth on him only making him moan out more, his hands gripping the sheets, knuckles turning white. Damien pulled up just as he was about to release, and he groaned. Looking up at Damien, whose hair was cascading all around them. He moved up and kissed him on the lips, tongues intertwining.

“Damien.” Andy moaned out.

Damien panted and looked at him. “Take me.” he whispered.

Andy moved up, kissing him more, while Damien pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He handed it to Andy, who moved a hand down to his wet folds. Damien bucked a bit into his hand, moaning loudly as Andy began to spread him a bit and rub his enlarged clit. His fingers slowly penetrating him before he pulled back, Damien shaking with need.

Andy slowly pressed into him with a condom on and lubricated just in case, taking him slow and nice. Damien pressed back on him, eyes closed, breaths coming out short and sweet. Once Andy was fully inside of him, he began to make love to him. The two of them moaning softly, looking at each other like they were the only two men in the world, and that this moment was everything. 

Damien came first, shaking with pleasure and releasing. His hips moving on Andy's hips more and more until Andy released into the condom, panting and shaking as well. They pulled apart so that Andy could remove the condom and pull Damien close, kissing his scars on his chest before leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

“I love you.” Andy whispered.

Damien blushed but kissed him. “I love you too.” he whispered.

They both fell asleep in each others arms. Damien had a plan to surprise Andy in the morning, but for now he just wanted to rest with the other.

In the morning, Andy was surprised to wake up and find a bouquet if Honeysuckles and breakfast on a tray, all vegetarian of course. Damien was sitting next to him in his glasses only, writing something down in a book. Andy smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Damien smirked at him and kissed him on the lips. 

“So, where do we go from here?” Andy asked.

“Well I was thinking we could get ready, as I have some work to do today. And then go shopping for the barbecue items.” Damien said softly.

 

Andy gave a nod. “I can live with that.” 

Andy ate his breakfast, Damien munching on a bit himself. They both got ready and Damien went to do some of his IT work. Andy headed back to his place, throwing some laundry into the wash, before he looked up and saw Val at the door.

“Hey Val, what's going-” Andy was about to ask.

“Look, I know you know what's going on with my dad. So talk to me.” she said.

Andy sighed and moved aside, letting her in. Val sat on the couch, texting her girlfriend a bit while Andy went to make them some coffee. 

After sitting with the coffee, Andy looked out the window and sighed. “Robert was the first man I sort of went on a date with around here. It was more like hanging out with a friend but... I got to know him. We went bar hopping with Mary, and snuck into a movie. I learned about his passion for movies, and about how close he and Mary were.” Andy said.

“So they're best friends.” Val remarked.

“Yeah, and well... anyway, we went on our second date of sorts, but he really didn't want to talk much. I liked that about him, that he could appreciate silence and the moments between. But after that, I started to hang out with the others a bit, before finally hanging out with Joseph. It was fun to be around Joseph, but he talked about being young once, and about how he's changed now... and that he could only really visit the margarita zone, but not really go to margaritaville, if you know what I mean. Basically that he felt trapped in his life to a point, and was looking for an escape.” Andy said.

“So Joseph has something to do with my dad?” Val asked.

“I'm getting to that. So that night, I went and found Mary at the bar. I was there to watch the game of course. Anyway I wound up walking her home, and talking to her. She seemed upset, like something was wrong. But I didn't really find out until I almost went onto Joseph's yacht with him... alone.” Andy said softly.

Val looked at Andy skeptically, who rubbed the back of his head. “I don't think Robert wants this to spread but... he told me that Joseph and I deserved each other or something... he sounded pretty hurt. I left, I told Joseph I was sorry, but that I had to leave. After some careful deductions about what Mary told me, and what Robert told me... I thought Joseph was in the closet, but I couldn't be sure. I thought I was just going to hang out with a friend, but I could have possibly become an affair. I didn't want that, and then I really started to be around Damien... we went out on some spectacular dates and got together. Thing is, that night I went to Robert's place... and he broke down about you. We talked for a bit, and he let me know a few things about Joseph.” Andy said.

“What sorts of things?” Val asked.

“Joseph's father was a real 'fire and brimstone' sort of Christian. Basically Joseph running off and doing some 'bad things' when he was younger, was him actually fooling around and having fun. Then he came back and settled down with a wife and kids, because that was what his father taught him to do. Thing is, he still slept with Robert, while married to Mary. But Robert's been having a tough go of things, and he was probably looking for some comfort with Joseph. Probably as a friend, or a real actual lover. I helped Robert that night get himself together, before I really went out with Damien.” Andy explained.

“So my father was used by Joseph?” Val asked.

“They used each other. Joseph used Robert as a way to be sexual, without tearing his family apart... or he tried not tear them apart. Robert used Joseph as an escape, and to help find some comfort. But I think Joseph was more in the wrong here. He should have resisted Robert, and seen that Robert needed a friend, and the comfort of a friend, or a real lover not just some fling. He's in no shape to be sleeping with someone, especially a married man... and I think, Robert fell in too deep. Now Mary's leaving Joseph. Robert is Mary's best friend, and he's blaming himself. But I can tell you one thing... Mary and Joseph were screwed up before Robert did anything with Joseph.” Andy explained.

“So my dad... was screwed up over my mom, and then fell into this... what can we do?” Val asked.

“I'm just Robert's friend, and you're his daughter. But maybe we can be there for him, and try to help him. I don't think he ever meant to be a homewrecker.” Andy said.

Val gave a nod. “Maybe, thanks for telling me.” 

Andy smiled a little. “Well I've been kind of handling this all on my own until now.”

Val sighed. “Well this is pretty heavy. My dad is just trying to restart his life right now...”

“I know, but maybe... he and Joseph both need help. It's hard to watch your friends suffer.” Andy admit.

Val gave a nod. “Well I'll help my dad, if you need me for anything, let me know.” 

“I will, thanks Val.” Andy said.

“And also... remember to take care of yourself. You don't even have to be involved and yet... you are.” Val remarked.

“I know, I'm just trying to help my friends.” Andy said.

“Oh and dad said, it's ok if you tell Damien what's going on.” Val remarked.

“Sooner or later this will all get out, I think sooner might be better.” Andy admit.

Val gave a nod and sauntered off, Andy pulled out his phone and texted Amanda before Damien finally showed up in full vampire regalia. 

“Are you ready for our shopping date?” Damien asked.

Andy grinned. “I was born ready.”

As they drove, Andy finally told Damien what was going on. He had Val's permission so he basically told Damien everything. Damien knew about Andy making friends and having fun with everyone, but he didn't know about the one kiss with Robert, or almost going onto the Yacht. All the same, Andy hoped he wouldn't be angry.

“Wow... Joseph and Mary are both my friends, yet I didn't know anything about all this. About Mary going to the bars, or about Joseph's infidelity... or Mary's flirting. I... am so sorry you got caught up in all of it. I am honored that you decided to tell me though. Alas, I almost feel like a bad friend for not knowing.” Damien remarked.

“I... you don't hate me? And you're not a bad friend Damien.” Andy said softly but firmly.

“You chose me, despite having gotten to know everyone around here. You wanted me, I am a bit flattered to be honest, and confused. Why me?” Damien asked.

“I could ask you the same question.” Andy said softly.

“Andy darling, have you looked in a mirror? You could have had the pick of the litter so to speak.” Damien remarked.

“Was that a dog pun?” Andy teased.

Damien giggled. “Perhaps.” he admit.

“I didn't want just anyone. I was just trying to make friends... and then I met you, and got to know you and I... I fell in love.” Andy admit.

Damien blushed and stopped the car, before leaning over and kissing Andy. “I still cannot believe I got as lucky as to have this.”

“Well believe me, I would have it no other way.” Andy whispered.

Damien gave a nod and got out of the car, leading them into the grocery store. Andy helped him pick out the food for the barbecue, coupons in hand of course. He was always prepared for extreme couponing. However at the end of the date to the grocery store, he got a ding on his phone. He opened up his Dadbook app. 

Andy stared at the message, not believing his eyes for a few minutes before he finally types a reply. 

'Can we meet tomorrow? I need to talk to you about some things, and I need to apologize to you as well.' - Joseph

'Sure, what time do you want to meet?' - Andy

'Morning is fine. The kids will all be at Mat's for a play date.' - Joseph.

'Alright I'll see you tomorrow morning.' - Andy

Damien looked at him as if asking if everything was ok. “Everything's fine... I'm meeting with Joseph tomorrow. Hopefully I can get some of this straightened out, I really hate to see my friend suffer.” Andy whispered to Damien.

Damien smiled a little and kissed Andy's cheek. “I wish you all the luck in the world my darling.” he whispered. He then paid for the food, and they both went home to their respective houses. Damien departing his house with kind words and a kiss to the lips.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Author: thank you all for reading, reviews are appreciated


	3. ch. 3 confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joseph confesses, andy plans something big for damien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter has some pretty religious based stuff, and is based around a lot of headcanons about joseph being closeted because of religion, so if you don't like, don't read this chapter. don't @ me with hate though.

The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Author: so this fic works off the premise that Joseph is in the closet and GAY because of his religion, and if that makes you uncomfortable, don't read. 

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter Three: Confession

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Andy had gotten ready at an appropriate hour of course, actually getting up to go jogging with Craig. They hadn't hung out in a while, and he wanted to see his bro. He was surprised to see Mat there, but happy all the same. River was of course with Craig, and Andy smiled at her. The three of them jogged for a bit before going to the coffee shop and having some of Mat's interestingly named coffees. 

“So how are you and Damien doing?” Mat asked.

“We're great, what about you two?” Andy asked.

Craig blushed and laughed. “Bro, come on, you know.”

Andy smirked. “I know bro, but I still wanna hear about this from you both.”

“We started to set up play dates for our kids, and one thing led to another.” Mat admit.

“Well I'm glad for you both.” Andy admit.

“Smashley approves of him by the way.” Craig admit.

“I don't know who wouldn't approve of Mat.” Andy remarked with a smirk.

“Oh you know baby.” Mat teased. Before blushing and saying he still couldn't say that word. Craig kissed his cheek. “You're fine baby.” Craig teased him. Mat blushed more if that was possible before smiling and relaxing a bit.

“You know we were thinking of planning a huge family camping trip, you and Damien should come. Bring Lucien with you both as well.” Craig told Andy.

“Well I'll ask Damien and Lucien, but I can't see why we would say no.” Andy replied.

“Great, I know it's been rough on you since Amanda moved.” Craig remarked.

Mat put a hand on Andy's shoulder. “We're here for you man, as your best friends.” 

Andy sighed. “Believe me, if it was just that, I'd be so glad. That said, I am really glad to have you both around.”

Mat smiled a little and went to get some banana bread for Andy. Andy wrapped it up and took it with him, watching as the two kissed each other and talked about the play date they had that day with Joseph's kids. That was right... he had to meet with Joseph soon. Thing was, didn't they know Joseph's kids supposedly had the flu? Maybe they knew more about the situation than Andy gave them credit for, or they were helping him cover up the nasty divorce. He'd have to ask later of course, they probably didn't know all the details. 

After a quick shower so he wasn't sweaty and disgusting, Andy changed clothes and went to the park to meet with Joseph. The man looked more miserable than usual, sitting on the bench with his knot tying book in his hands. 

Andy sat next to him, and the two of them awkwardly rubbed the backs of their heads. Joseph laughed a little. 

“You know, knowing you know everything that has been going on.. isn't really helping this situation.” he admit.

“And what do I know Joseph?” Andy asked.

Joseph sighed. “You know about my failing marriage.” 

“And what else?” Andy asked.

“Mary told me... she told me about you walking her home, and what she told you.” Joseph admit.

“Yeah but that's not the whole story. I know about Robert as well, and what that Yacht is really for. You take affairs out there.” Andy remarked.

“Oh... you know about that...” Joseph said softly, he looked nervous.

“I also know about Mary, and what she's done as well. Look I... I didn't want to get involved in your marriage and your problem. But Robert isn't ok after everything you and him have been through, and he's my friend.” Andy said.

Joseph bit his lip. “That evening when he stopped you from coming onto my Yacht, I knew my secret was out.”

“Why though Joseph?” Andy asked.

Joseph closed his eyes and shook his head. “I never meant for it to go this far. I love my family, I love being the dad I am to them. I love Mary... but...”

“But you're not attracted to her.” Andy said softly.

Joseph looked up at him. “Do you know what it's like to live a lie?” he asked.

“No, but I can tell you this. Watching you do it has definitely allowed me to see how toxic it is.” Andy said softly.

“I... I used to do so many bad things, travel a lot. I was so wild and free, and I love this life with my kids... I don't want to lose them.” Joseph said softly.

“Joseph, you can't have both. You can't have the margarita zone where you flirt with men and cheat on your wife with them, and the happy family. It hurts your family, even if you don't know it.” Andy said softly.

Joseph looked at him curiously, tears brimming in his eyes. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“What I mean is, those kids are growing up with a mother who is hurt so much that she is driven to drink, and cheat. I know she's done some bad things, and I get that she doesn't actually take any of the men home... but she's still out at bars, getting drunk and flirting with strangers. Her kids are eventually going to notice, if they haven't already. They're growing up with you and her, but you're both toxic for each other. You're not attracted to her so you cheat and have fun away from them but it's brought home anyway, which drives her to drink... it's an endless vicious cycle.” Andy explained.

“And our children will... I thought by pretending, if I pretended hard enough, we could make it real. That the kids would be ok because I was working hard enough to help them be ok. Even if I had the affairs... and Mary drank and flirted in bars. I thought we could just pretend it was ok, that we were ok.. and that would make everything ok.” Joseph said, tears starting to fall.

“And it's not just them that you've hurt. This isn't just about Mary and your four children, this is about Robert. He was looking for comfort, for someone to see he needed more than just a fuck. But you took him on your Yacht, and started using him for your own frustrations. He wasn't in a good place, and maybe... maybe he consented and wanted the sex, I get that. He's a grown man, and Mary's a grown woman. But the way you've treated them both... Val and I are helping Robert now, but what he needed... you couldn't give. What he will need from you, I'm not sure if you're up to the task. Because the thing is, I think he's falling for you. I think you mean more to him than you know, and using him as a side dish while staying with Mary and making her miserable, isn't ok. Especially since Robert and her are best friends.” Andy said.

“I....” Joseph couldn't even speak, he was choking on his words as tears fell down his cheeks.

“You can make this right Joseph.” Andy told him.

“I'm going to hell.” Joseph said, putting his face in his hands.

Andy was startled by the confession but looked at him. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“My father... he told me that my interests were wrong. That liking other boys was wrong.” Joseph cried out.

Andy sighed and shook his head. “Do you think I'm going to hell?” he asked.

Joseph looked up, startled. “What? No!” he exclaimed.

“What about Robert, Damien, Brian, Mat, Craig, or Hugo?” Andy asked. 

Joseph bit his lip. “No, I don't think any of them are going to hell.”

“They're all in gay relationships, why wouldn't they be according to your logic?” Andy asked.

Joseph looked down and sighed. “Y...you're right. I've been so blind.”

Andy sighed. “Joseph, just so you know. I was only trying to be your friend, not something more. I'm glad I didn't get on that Yacht with you. You need to think about the people around you, not just yourself.” 

Joseph gave a nod and sighed. “Mary's leaving anyway.”

“Well... you apologized to me, but you need to apologize to her, and Robert. But more importantly, you need to treat yourself better, and stop punishing yourself for being gay. God will love you, even if you're gay. I'm not even religious, but I know he will.” Andy said.

“How do you know?” Joseph asked.

“I know because I'm your friend, even now. I don't approve of what you've done, or how Mary's handled things, or what happened with you or Robert. I feel like you all hurt each other way more than you should have but... I'm a friend to all of you. And I can't sit by and watch you all continue to hurt each others and yourselves. But... if I can forgive you all and hope for a better future for you all, then God sure can. He's the king of forgiveness and all that, right?” Andy asked.

Joseph smiled a little. “You're right.”

“Good, now go back home, hug your kids and tell them that things are going to change. But that you and Mary are going to try and actually be happy after this. No more false promises, no more pretending, you need to actually live your life Joseph.” Andy said.

Joseph rubbed the back of his head and smiled a little before standing up. “Thank you.”

Andy smiled and stood up as well. “Joseph... just so you know, we are friends still.”

“I don't know how... considering what I've done.” Joseph said softly.

“Well think of it as a new beginning. Like when you reintroduced yourself at my door that first day.” Andy said.

Joseph grinned. “Hi I'm Joseph, and I'm... gay.”

“Hi gay, I'm dad-” Andy started to say before Joseph doubled over laughing, good, that got him to laugh. Andy really hoped things would get better soon... but he had a feeling, they would finally.

Finally he went back to meet with Damien at his place. Lucien greeted him with a smirk and punch to his shoulder. “So dad has been smiling all day.”

“Does that disgust you?” Andy teased.

“Maybe slightly but... it's good. You and him that is.” Lucien said softly.

“Lucien... you said it was a bad couple of years. May I ask-” Andy started to ask.

Lucien sighed. “My dad deserves better treatment than he's had in life. I'm just glad you see what he's worth.” 

“You really love him, don't you?” Andy asked.

“Yeah I do.” Lucien said before making an embarrassed teen noise from the back of his throat.

“Well, just so you know. I think... I think I might want to propose to him soon.” Andy admit.

Lucien's eyes went wide, but he smirked. “Yeah well, I'm not calling you dad or anything of the sort yet.”

Andy smirked. “Well that's fine. I have to earn that title after all.” he replied.

Damien walked in. “Earn what title?” he asked.

Andy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “N-nothing. Anyway, I just came by after talking with Joseph.”

Damien smiled a little and kissed his cheek. “Well I am gladdened that you are here my darling, but I didn't have a chance to prepare any tea.”

“Oh that's not a problem. Let me go prepare our afternoon tea. Then I can help you set up the furniture for the barbecue this weekend. Oh and Mat and Craig invited us to go camping with them, with Lucien.” Andy replied.

“That sounds perfect, but camping? I suppose we could give it a try.” Damien replied with a small smile.

“I guess we can go camping.” Lucien admit.

“Well I will tell them yes then.” Andy replied.

Andy kissed his cheek and went to brew the tea, Lucien groaned at the kiss and made another noise of teenage discomfort before heading to his room, but he was actually smiling a little after he closed his door. This was the chance for his dad to be happy, and he was relieved and a little nervous actually.

He really hoped things turned out alright, it would be nice to feel that security for his father. Damien really deserved it, not that Lucien would ever admit that to anyone other than his dad. But... Damien had really saved him before. Offering him therapy, willing to let it go if he didn't want to go... he honestly couldn't ask for a better dad. 

He wondered why it was so hard to show it, but then he remembered the kids at school making fun of him sometimes. So he was smart, well-read, and had even re-enacted things from books at school. His dad told him not to let those bullies get him down, but whatever.. it wasn't like he needed them or anything.

Still, this was huge... he needed time to digest it but... Andy seemed like a good guy... ah he was thinking too much on this, he decided to sneak out the back and go meet Ernest for some spray painting, besides his dad and Andy could use some alone time.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Author: thank you all for reading, reviews are appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter has some pretty religious based stuff, and is based around a lot of headcanons about joseph being closeted because of religion, so if you don't like, don't read this chapter. don't @ me with hate though.


	4. Ch. 4 Trivia Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the double date happens, this chapter is nsfw and contains damien x mc smut

The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chapter Four: Trivia Night

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

After setting up all the furniture for the barbecue that weekend, Damien and Andy went to Trivia Night with Hugo and Brian. Damien had some special knowledge and was well read actually, even if he did occasionally read other more tawdry things. Actually Andy loved that about Damien, that he read smut sometimes secretly. Though to be honest, Damien was just simply perfect in everything he did, at least to Andy he was. 

They did pretty well at Trivia, though Brian was so competitive and Hugo had so much knowledge that they did eventually lose. It was nice to see the announcer for the event doing better with his wife now though. Damien liked some of the cheeses, though he did order a special vintage wine, Andy actually found it rather delicious. Lucien had of course been dragged along, but he didn't seem to mind since Ernest and Daisy were there as well. 

Daisy was still a bit shy, but Amanda had helped her come out of her shell back when she'd been around. Ernest and Lucien were always plotting something of course, and Lucien had gone to talk with them both. After Trivia was over, Brian and Hugo joined Andy and Damien at their seats, letting the kids eat some cheese and have some sodas. 

“So, we won after all.” Brian bragged.

“I expected no less of you both.” Damien remarked.

“Well to be fair, it was rather close.” Hugo admit.

“It was, I think I'm getting better at this. Must be all those word jumbles I do.” Andy remarked.

“Well it could be something else.” Damien admit, blushing, putting his hand over Andy's.

Oh yeah, they still wrote each other letters. It was just something they enjoyed doing for each other, and they of course always used wax seals on them. The small kitten seal that Andy had made, always made Damien smile a little. Andy always tried to match Damien's wording in letters, and he'd been researching words to make sure he could keep up. Well this led to other knowledge as well, and he could match Hugo and Brian pretty well now. 

“You two really are good together.” Hugo commented.

Andy blushed and looked up at him. “Really? You think so?”

“We do, though Hugo and I are the talk of the town.” Brian said with a grin,

Hugo blushed, he still wasn't used to all the public attention. At least he was wearing his Wrestling fan shirt in public now, with Brian's strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“I have to admit, you both do seem good together.” Andy had to say.

“Who would have guessed? Though I should say that I have in fact pinned Brian a few times in our wrestling matches.” Hugo said with a small smirk.

Damien chuckled a little nervous giggle at that, and made his cheeks puffed out embarrassed face. Andy thought he always looked so adorable when he did that. He kissed Damien's cheek, causing a sweet embarrassed squeak from Damien who quickly covered his mouth, looking away at the table.

“So how's work been going otherwise for you both?” Andy asked.

“Joseph's children all came down with the flu at the same time and haven't at their school all week. I know because some of the other teachers told me. I hope they're all doing alright.” Hugo answered.

“Hugo and I made some soup for the family and took it over today. Joseph said they were doing a little better, but that Mary wasn't there. Apparently she was the only one who didn't get sick, and has been doing all the church work that Joseph was supposed to do all week.” Brian explained.

“It's good that our community watches out for each other.” Andy said softly.

“Yes but there's a rumor going around that Mary has her things packed and is leaving Joseph, for good.” Hugo remarked.

Damien looked out the window a bit. “Mary has been at the dog shelter a few days this week after the one day that she was sick. I talked to her a bit, she seemed down. I truly hope that she will be alright.”

“I just hope those kids will be alright. Ernest didn't exactly respond well when my ex-husband and I broke up.” Hugo admit.

“Well he's doing pretty well now with Daisy and myself around.” Brian assured Hugo.

“I don't know, but I want to be optimistic all the same.” Hugo replied.

“Well hey, we have a barbecue coming up, and Joseph confirmed he'd be there. His kids probably will as well, and that means we can all try to cheer them up together.” Andy assured them both.

“That's true, though I can't remember the last time Damien hosted a barbecue.” Brian remarked.

“It is not exactly something I have forgotten how to do. I believe it will be a truly inspired event.” Damien replied.

“Well I'm surprised it's at your home, not in a graveyard this time.” Hugo replied.

“Andy... has allowed me to have some pride in my home now. I am gladdened that he enjoys my décor choices, and I was a bit worried that the neighborhood might-” Damien began to admit.

“Damien your home is gorgeous. It's an acquired taste, but it's your taste. Nothing in the neighborhood compares to it, not even my home. I am proud of my home being one of the best on our cul-de-sac, but yours is inspired, really.” Brian told him.

Damien smiled a little, blushing quite a bit. Hugo also told him that he was excited to see more of it. Finally, the kids had enough soda and cheese, and wanted to leave. Damien, Lucien, and Andy all piled into Andy's car that night. Brian and Hugo waved as they left with Daisy and Ernest. Lucien was looking out the window and sighed.

“Is something the matter Lucien?” Damien asked with a light tone, his voice laced with concern.

“I'm fine dad, I promise you. I was just thinking about how no one around here really understands my art.” Lucien replied.

“If by art, you mean almost embalming Ernest in the school's basement, I can see why that might be a little concerning.” Andy teased a little.

Lucien's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. “No I mean, forget it.” 

“Lucien, perhaps you should become more involved in your school's plays. You're so well read and all.” Andy told him.

Lucien looked up in surprise. “You mean be in a play?”

“Or help your school start actually put on plays. You're theatrical, and you could use a good outlet for that.” Andy told him.

Damien looked surprised, but he actually thought it was a good idea as well. “Well, whatever old man.” Lucien said, but he was smiling a little. Andy knew he'd reached him.

They arrived at Damien's manor, and Lucien went inside. Andy kissed Damien softly on the lips, the two of them smiling at each other after. 

“Goodnight.” Andy said softly.

He turned to leave, when Damien's hand went to his elbow, pulling him back. He leaned into Damien's strong arms, eyes closing as Damien kissed along his neck. 

“Would you care for a stroll through the gardens this night?” Damien asked.

“I'd love to.” Andy replied.

Damien and Andy walked around the gardens, their eyes looking at the beautiful flowers in the night. Damien held Andy's hand and kissed him under one of the beautiful flowering trees. Andy's hands went into Damien's locks of hair, pulling him in for more kissing. They broke for air a few minutes later and smiled at each other.

“I am so lucky to have you.” Damien whispered.

Andy knew it was the perfect time to try, but he was really nervous. He had the rings already, they were very much inspired by Damien's special interest in vampires. Andy wanted them to be perfect for his goth prince. He slowly pulled out the box, and slid down onto one knee. Damien's eyes went wide, his face flamed in embarrassment.

“I had planned on taking you back to the graveyard for this, but this moment is perfect. Damien Bloodmarch, would you do me the honor of being my husband?” Andy asked.

Damien felt tears brimming in his eyes, but he managed to squeak out a yes before Andy stood up and kissed him on the lips. He slid the ring onto Damien's finger while kissing him, before slipping on his own ring. Damien looked at the ring and couldn't stop smiling.

“You know in the Victorian era, such public displays of affection were forbidden. I am slightly glad that I live in this era, where I can show the world that you are mine.” Damien admit softly, blushing profusely.

Andy smiled and kissed him again, the two of them slowly falling into a patch of flowers. He knew Damien might not appreciate having to fix the flowers in the morning, but he was going to make love to him right there. He couldn't help it, he wanted Damien so badly. 

Damien didn't seem to mind, even as his clothes were put off to the side, and their naked bodies pressed together in the flowers. His moans were soft and quiet, while Andy's hands slid down his sides, kissing down his gorgeous naked form.

Andy's cock was hard, and Damien was wet and needy. Andy went down and sucked on his clit, before slowly pushing his tongue inside of Damien, lapping at him. Damien's head fell back, eyes closed, mouth open in an 'oh' form. Andy's lips and tongue were perfect, and his snake bite piercings only increased the pleasure for Damien. 

Damien came after a few minutes of attention to his clit and his wet walls. Gasping and moaning beneath Andy, he looked up at him with hooded dark eyes. 

“I don't have a condom.” he said softly.

“It's ok, we're going to be married, I don't mind you being without one this time.” Damien said softly.

“No lube either.” Andy whispered.

“I think I have produced enough this time for you to take me. Even if T can sometimes affect how much lubrication I naturally produce.” Damien whispered.

“Alright, well I'm going to take you now. I love you so much.” Andy whispered.

Damien smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him. His hands moving to Andy's lower back, pulling him closer. Andy leaned in and kissed him deeply after a small break in the kissing, before gently pushing into him. Damien moaned loudly and spread his legs before wrapping them around Andy, feeling the other take him.

Damien rode Andy's thrusts, moaning loudly and digging his nails into Andy's back while the other took him. The flowers beneath them spread around and pressing softly into their heated bodies as they made love together. Andy was getting close, and Damien moaned loudly as he got closer to a second orgasm while Andy took him.

Damien came again first, moaning loudly as he came hard, body shuddering in pleasure, while Andy groaned and came inside of him. The two of them panting and moaning in the aftermath. Damien smiled a little after, kissing his cheek, while Andy slowly pulled out and cleaned them both up.

Andy smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. “Next time you should take me.”

Damien smirked. “Oh that can be arranged. Back in the day dildos were made of ivory, though the ones I own are not.” he flirted.

“Well I look forward to anything you own being inside of me.” Andy whispered.

Damien giggled before getting up. They snuck back inside and took a long shower together, before putting their clothes off to the side and falling into bed together, their fingers entwined, the two of them slowly falling asleep. 

The next morning, Andy woke to another bouquet of flowers and some tiny cakes and tea for breakfast. He ate and drank everything, only to see Damien outside fixing his garden. He smiled at Andy and kissed his cheek after he went outside.

“Was it worth it?” Andy asked.

“Very much so. So Mary contacted me, she's at the shelter today. I think we should go check up on her.” Damien told him softly.

“That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Especially if she is leaving Joseph finally.” Andy remarked.

“My thoughts exactly. So, shall we?” Damien asked.

“We shall, let me make myself presentable.” Andy remarked.

Damien smiled and finished cleaning up his garden, before he went to change. Andy went home to shower and change, before heading back over to Damien's, they'd be leaving in his car.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Author: thank you all for reading, reviews are appreciated


	5. ch. 5 Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter involves mary's place in all of this

The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter Five: Mary

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After arriving at the dog shelter, Damien was busy feeding the dogs and playing with them. Andy looked over at Mary. “So how are your kids feeling?” Andy asked.

“They were never sick, but we had to pull them out of school for the week so Joseph and I could figure out some things like custody.” Mary admit.

“Who's keeping custody?” Andy asked.

“We're going to have equal custody. I'm moving into town, not too far away. I won't stop going to the church, my faith is important to me, and I want to remain in their lives. You... you talked to Joseph, didn't you?” Mary asked.

“Why do you say that?” Andy asked.

“Joseph told me he talked to you, and then he apologized to me.” Mary admit.

“You accepted his apology?” Andy asked.

“A little... I'm still pretty angry at him but... maybe we can be friends one day.” Mary said softly.

“You don't have to do that to yourself Mary, not if you don't want to. If you can never forgive him, it's ok. Your feelings matter too.” Andy told her.

Mary smiled a little. “Thanks. Anyway, we had a talk with the kids too. Crish is too young to understand what is going on, but the twins tried to be creepy all day just to cheer Joseph up, they got him to laugh a couple of times. Chris has been quieter than usual, but I think he's actually relieved.” Mary admit.

“That's good to hear. Well you better give us your address in town.” Andy said.

“I will, I promise. I'm so glad about you and Damien. I saw the rings, did you ask?” she asked.

“I did, I want to spend the rest of our lives together.” Andy told her.

She smiled at Andy. “You've been a good friend. I know our first meeting didn't exactly show me at my best, but I'm glad you gave me more chances.” she admit.

“Well so long as you clean up your act for your kids, as your friend... that's the only thing I can say.” he remarked.

“I will, I know I haven't been the best mother as of late, and I've done some wrong too, it wasn't just Joseph. But maybe after I leave, things will finally get better. I will not be leaving the shelter though, I wouldn't just dump that on Damien and you.” she remarked.

“Hey I don't know, if Lucien wasn't allergic, I think Damien would have adopted all these dogs by now.” Andy teased.

Mary laughed. “Oh I bet, his home certainly is big enough for a pet.” she admit.

His manor was pretty big... Lucien may have been allergic to dogs, but was he allergic to cats? Andy really needed to find out, he had a bit of a plan. 

“So, when will you and him be actually doing the wedding?” she asked.

“We haven't really discussed it yet. But be sure you come to the barbecue this weekend, ok? I think we'll be making the official announcement then.” Andy explained. 

Mary smirked. “Make sure your marriage is cherished, don't let it turn out like Joseph and I.” she said softly.

“Well it helps that neither Damien or I are in the closet. I mean... Joseph dismissed your feelings when we were hanging out. He asked you not to show them in public, but really, you have every right to feel things Mary. That said, so is he, and I know you tried, but I don't think you or I could really understand what being closeted is like. I think you both forced each other into bad habits with how you were treating each other, even if it was unintentional.” Andy admit.

Mary smiled a little and gave a nod. “Well I know Damien and I are close, so if sometime I have the kids, maybe we could plan a playdate. You and Damien, with me my kids. I know Lucien is a little old but-” she was saying.

“Mary, you're Damien's best friend. If you want to come over with your kids, Damien and I will be happy to host you all, I'm sure he'd say yes.” Andy remarked.

“I'd say yes to what?” Damien asked, walking in.

“Having Mary and her kids over at your manor.” Andy remarked.

“Oh of course! I'd be delighted to have you all over.” Damien remarked.

Mary smiled and kissed Damien's cheek before walking over to check on some of the cats in the back. Damien sighed. “I really am angry at the whole situation. Mary deserves better, she really helped me when I was going through what I went through.”

“Well we can repay the favor, right?” Andy remarked.

“That we can.” Damien replied with a small smile.

“So, would Lucien be ok with some younger kids playing with him at your manor? Like a playdate?” Andy asked.

“He knows their kids actually rather well. We've done some playdates in the past, so I do not believe he would have any sort of problem with them.” Damien admit.

“Well I'm sorry I volunteered you and him like that if it was out of-” Andy began to say.

“We're engaged, we're a team now. Do not fret over such things my darling.” Damien told Andy with a small smile, kissing his cheek.

“So, I was wondering if we should announce our engagement at the barbecue?” Andy asked.

Damien's cheeks flushed and he held Andy's hand, squeezing a bit. “I would be honored to do such a thing with you.” 

Andy smiled and kissed him. “Also Damien, I have a question about Lucien's allergies. Is he allergic to cats?” 

Damien thought about it. “You know, I never gave it much thought. I really should find out.” he admit.

“I mean... I know they're not dogs but-” Andy began to say.

“I love dogs, but I don't hate cats. We've had a few cats here, and I rather enjoyed spending time with them as well. I do not see why adopting a cat would be out of the question. It might actually be rather good for Lucien.” Damien admit.

“Well we have to find out about his allergies first.” Andy said softly.

“That is definitely true.” Damien remarked.

Mary came back out and moved to do some paperwork for the shelter. Damien went to spend some time with her, asking her how she was doing and trying to cheer her up. Andy decided to leave, and told Damien that he'd see him later. They shared a quick kiss goodbye and Andy headed out. 

He saw Robert on the cul-de-sac, he was talking with Val. The two were getting along a lot better now, both laughing about something and smiling together. Andy was really glad to see he was doing a lot better. 

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Craig grinning at him. “Hey bro.”

“Hey bro, how's it going?” Andy asked him.

“Good, Mat's got the kids. I came by to see how you were doing.” Craig remarked.

“I'm doing alright. But there's a question that's been on my mind. Care to come in and have some snacks?” Andy asked.

“Sure thing bro, let's head in.” Craig replied, heading in with Andy into his house.

Andy sat down after making some snacks, hot dogs cut into octopus' with dip. Craig ate one, he'd begun to relax a little about his diet since Mat. Not that he wasn't still ripped, he worked out every day pretty much. 

“How much do you know about Joseph?” Andy asked.

Craig sighed. “I know about him and Mary, we found out because of Briar and Hazel. They're friends with Christie and Christian. When they weren't in school, I knew something was wrong. Mat asked Joseph about it, and Joseph sort of caved and told us. We offered to take them for a playdate day because we figured that Mary and Joseph probably needed a day without the kids around, just to get their affairs sorted.”

“Well there's more to it, but I'm glad you and Mat were able to help them out.” Andy said to Craig.

“You seem pretty invested bro, you're sure that you're ok?” Craig asked.

“Trust me, it's been a tiring week. I'm just glad I have Damien around during all of this.” Andy admit.

“Well bro, I'm glad that you're around. I mean, I have known Mary and Joseph for a long time. I didn't think they'd end up like me and Smashley. Sorry, Ashley. But whatever you've done, I think it's helping everyone around here.” Craig told him.

“Are you sure? Because it feels like by bringing to light certain things that happened between them, I destroyed their family.” Andy admit.

“Clearly you didn't do that, they did it themselves before you even came along. I don't know man, but it sounds like you really helped them all.” Craig admit.

“Yeah well, I'm glad for you and Mat. Hopefully you two can stay out of this mess.” Andy told him.

“Well the whole neighborhood is gonna feel it. I'm just glad that Christie, Chris, Christian, and Crish were able to get away to my place for a playdate. They really looked like they needed a break.” Craig admit.

“Well, I hope they do ok after all this.” Andy admit.

“So wait, how much do you know all about this bro?” Craig asked.

“Trust me on this bro, you don't want to know.” Andy admit.

Craig frowned and put a hand on Andy's shoulder. “Hey well, if you ever need me around as a friend, just give me a call, ok bro?” he asked.

“Between all the stuff you're usually busy with, I can't ad to your burdens bro.” Andy told him.

“Bro, trust me on this, things go better when we're together. After all, we killed it in college.” Craig said.

Andy laughed. “That's true.” he admit.

Craig grinned and got up. “Well I better go to the coffee shop, the girls are supposed to meet me there before softball practice.” 

“So how's Mat handling all those women hitting on you all the time?” Andy teased.

“They hit on him too, trust me on that. But when we kissed in front of them, they sort of backed off.” Craig said with a smirk.

“Damn I missed it.” Andy teased.

Craig laughed and shook his head. “Well besides that, Mat brings banana bread to practices, and they were won over by that pretty quickly.”

“I bet, well have fun with the kids.” Andy told him.

“Hey, tell Amanda I said hi.” Craig told him.

Andy smirked. “I will bro.” he said with a wave.

Craig left and Andy got out his phone, texting Amanda before he went to do some word jumbles and spend some time alone. He needed a break after all this, and got one for about two hours before he looked outside and saw Robert and Joseph talking... oh no... this couldn't be good. 

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Author: thank you all for reading, reviews are appreciated


	6. ch. 6 confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert and joseph finally have their talk together

The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter Six: Confrontation

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Andy left his house, seeing Robert and Joseph talking. Robert was leaning against his truck while Joseph talked. He approached to the side, not wanting to interrupt them, and maybe he didn't really want to be seen. So he was eavesdropping, but he really didn't want Robert to get hurt again.

“Anyway... after Andy talked to me, I realize how much of a jerk I've been.... and I'm sorry.” Joseph finished saying.

Robert sighed and looked away from Joseph. “Yeah well, is that all?” Robert asked.

“Is that all?” Joseph asked.

“You've been apologizing to me for all the shit, and you haven't said a damn thing about what you plan to do now.” Robert remarked.

“I know how you hate talking-” Joseph started to say.

“Nah that was bull shit, I mean.... yeah I like comfortable silence, But I realized I need to talk more, and actually communicate. We wouldn't be in this fucking mess if I had asked you to actually talk with me.” Robert admit.

“You would not have liked what I had to say.” Joseph admit.

“Let me guess, some shit about loving Mary still and reconciliation? While keeping me on the side?” Robert asked.

“Yeah something like that.” Joseph admit.

“What do you fucking think we are? Just margaritazone? Just the yacht? Are we just a fuck, or what do you want Joseph?” Robert asked.

“I-” Joseph started to say.

“And then you fucking tried to pull that on Andy! I thought he was actually going to go with you! Is that how you treat all your fuckin' dates?” Robert asked.

“No I-” Joseph was trying to say something.

“I thought we were special.” Robert admit quietly, looking down at the cigarette in his hand.

Joseph sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “We are.” he admit.

“How so? How do I know I'm not just some fuckin' fantasy to you that you project onto every new man you can?” Robert asked.

“I was projecting onto you, onto Andy... I know I did, but I never meant to hurt you Robert.” Joseph admit.

“Yeah well, too fuckin' late.” Robert said, there was so much hurt in his voice.

“Robert please-” Joseph began to say.

“Please what Joseph?” Robert asked.

“Please let me make it up to you.” Joseph said softly.

“You mean like all the moments you made it up to Mary?” Robert asked.

“No, I'm trying to change. I'm trying to be better now.” Joseph said.

“Yeah, I get that actually.” Robert admit.

Joseph looked at him with pure blue eyes, and Robert sighed. “Don't look at me like that, you know what it does to me. You're not getting away with this. I never thought about it, but I really do deserve better. So does Mary, and my FRIEND Andy showed me that.” Robert admit.

Joseph sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Look if you want nothing to do with me-” Joseph started to say.

“That's the most fucked up thing of all, I don't want you gone.” Robert admit.

Joseph looked up at him with wide eyes. “What?” he asked.

“I don't want you gone. I want to reconcile, I want to be with you again, but this time make it real. But I don't trust you, not after what you tried with Andy. I shouldn't have tried to trust in the first place, I always say trust no one.” Robert admit.

“Andy is... a better man than me.” Joseph admit.

“He's a better man than both of us. We're fuckin' blessed that he decided to be our friend.” Robert admit.

Joseph looked away from Robert. “So where do we go from here?” he asked.

“You get one shot, one. I don't even think I should do that, but you have the one shot to start over with me. I'm recovering too, I don't even know if a relationship for me is good right now. But... you and I maybe... maybe we can help each other, I don't know. I don't know what I'm even saying here, but I want to try.” Robert admit.

Joseph smiled a little, and sighed. He extended his hand out to Robert, a symbolic gesture of a fresh start. He was started when Robert pulled him in and kissed him, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining, especially when Robert wrapped his arms around him. Andy quickly snuck off, a sigh leaving his lips when he went back inside his home undetected. Joseph better not screw this up, or he was skin the man alive at this point. 

He suddenly got a text from Damien, he checked his phone.

'Are you seeing what I am seeing?' - Damien

'You mean Robert and Joseph? Yeah.' - Andy

'I cannot believe they are publicly kissing after everything.' - Damien

'Hey they deserve some happiness, but if he hurts Robert again I'm not going to be so nice. Still Robert doesn't seem like tha type who needs big grand gestures in public.' - Andy

'Oh he is very much not, I believe he is doing this so Joseph can't hide again.' - Damien

Another message on Dadbook, and Andy made a group chat excluding Joseph and Robert. Mat typed first.

'When did Robert and Joseph get together?' - Mat

'Trust me, you don't want to know.' - Andy

'Do you know?' - Craig

'Yeah I do. I know way too much about this. I'll tell you both about it on our camping trip.' - Andy

'Camping trip? Hugo and I were going to go fishing that day with Ernest and Daisy. Maybe we'll run into each other.' - Brian

'Maybe, but anyway, back to what is happening right outside on our cul-de-sac.' - Hugo

'I am glad for them, but I also feel as though there is a story there, that none of us know.' - Damien

'I know the story, like I said, I'll tell you all later, or they will. Look, just... I am glad they're actually getting together now. Joseph and Mary haven't been happy for a very long time. And Robert deserves some happiness.' - Andy

'I suppose you're right bro, but is this what broke Joseph and Mary up?' - Craig

'Sort of, trust me, it's a long story.' - Andy

'Robert has been taking better care of himself, I've noticed.' - Mat

'Yeah but that's because of Val.' - Andy

'Well we should all be going, we will see you tomorrow at the barbecue.' - Hugo

'Yes and Damien, please tell me you bought burgers with meat in them this time.' - Brian

'I have a wide selection for everyone, I promise you. I know last time I simply forgot to get the meat patties.' - Damien

Dadbook went quiet after that, and Andy sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back on the couch. He really hoped Joseph wasn't going to screw Robert over again.

Meanwhile, Joseph and Robert had stopped kissing and were looking at each other with vulnerability in their eyes. Joseph blushed and looked down, before Robert put a hand on his cheek. Neither of them said anything as they got into Robert's truck and drove off together.

Robert drove them for a while, out to their spot in the woods. Joseph moved in and kissed him on the lips again, and Robert closed his eyes. “Tell me you mean it this time.” he whispered.

Joseph touched Robert's tattoo, the one that matched his own. Their own silent promise to each other, to always have margarita zone together. It now meant so much more, Joseph wasn't caged anymore, and Robert wasn't a secret anymore.

“I mean it this time. I... I want to have you and hold you.” Joseph admit.

“Are we both even really ready for this?” Robert asked.

“I don't know, but do you really want to argue over that?” Joseph asked.

“No, and maybe just this one time, I want to give in to the thing I want, rather than what I need. I've done it for a long time, but with you... maybe it's both.” Robert admit.

Robert moved and slowly helped Joseph remove their clothes. The two of them moving to the bed of the truck. He licked and kissed down Joseph's chest, his hands moving down his Joseph's sides as he kissed down him. He could hear each small moan that Joseph leaked as he kissed down him. He moved up and bit his lip before slipping his tongue into Joseph's mouth, feeling the familiar tongue yielding to him and allowing him to kiss deeply. 

His other hand moved to the bottle of lube that he kept underneath the stuff in the bed of his truck, popping the cap open, he spread some onto his fingers and slowly, gently, pressed into Joseph. His right hand put a condom on himself, as he worked Joseph open slowly. Joseph opened his eyes, looking up at Robert with pure need.

“Robert I-” he began to say.

“You know how I hate small talk.” Robert teased.

Joseph smiled a little, this was a moment where they didn't need words, he just really wanted Robert to know that he wasn't going to screw this up again. But the way Robert looked at him, and he looked at Robert, they knew now. They were together now, more importantly they were ALLOWED to be together now. He was finally allowing himself something, and he wasn't going to ruin it. Maybe it was like the songs he loved, or the freedom he'd shut himself off from. Yes he would go home to his kids, and he would take care of them. But he would be with the man he cared for, instead of screaming on the inside every day with a lie being lived.

Joseph felt himself spread and open, before Robert pulled his fingers back, slowly pushing into Joseph. He was careful never to hurt him, but Joseph couldn't help but moan out a little at the familiar stretch. He dug his nails into Robert's shoulders, and the man above him panted and waited for a moment before starting to thrust into him.

They took it slow, building the pace. But as soon as Robert found his prostate, Joseph came undone and they both lost themselves in pleasure. Joseph releasing under him, before Robert came and filled the condom he had on. Finally after he finished, he slowly pulled out and threw the condom away, leaning in and kissing Joseph. The two of them smiled nervously at each other before getting their clothes back on and just sitting in the back of the truck together, holding each other. Robert got a text from Val about his dog, he smiled and texted her back. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, but first he needed a cigarette.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Author: thank you all for reading, reviews are appreciated


	7. Ch. 7 Movie Night and Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter of this fic

The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter Seven: Movie Night and Barbecue

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Damien was ready that night to go out with Rober, Joseph, and Andy. He had a few choice words for Joseph, especially since having heard about the Yacht. But he knew Joseph was recovering, as was Robert from the damage that had been done. He'd try to stay his tongue, but he couldn't help but be defensive of Andy. Yesterday they'd all seen Robert and Joseph kissing. Still, Joseph had gotten back late, but Mary came by with the kids because Joseph wanted to talk to them. 

“Things are going to be a little bit different now. Robert and I are dating, but your mother will still have you half the week, while I have you the other half. Val might be around more too for a while, but who knows. I'd appreciate it if you all behaved your best for her.” Joseph told them.

Chris looked up for a minute before looking down. “Do we have to call him dad?”

The question took Robert by surprise, and Chris actually seemed nervous about it. “No, that will be up to you.” Joseph told him.

Christian and Christie went into the creepy act until Robert teased them about cryptids, then they had all sorts of questions about cryptids to ask. He regaled them with tales, and Crish was toddling about. Anyway, the next night was movie night. But Mary had the kids that night, and Robert had asked Andy and Damien if it was ok if Joseph came. 

Joseph was a little nervous, he hadn't been on a real date in a very long time, especially not a double date. Robert assured him a bit, before Damien and Andy showed up at the theaters. They bought their tickets and went in. Robert made sure it wasn't a horror film, and Damien was a bit thankful for that. Andy smiled and leaned against him, they didn't talk too much during the movie, especially since Robert actually really seemed to like this one.

They of course stayed through the credits, after all that was one of Robert's pet peeves. That was before they left and Robert lit up a cigarette. “So dinner now?” Andy asked.

“That sounds great, what sort of dinner were you thinking?” Joseph asked.

“We could get terrible pizza again.” Robert teased after a long drag of his cigarette.

Andy snorted and shook his head. “No I think we should maybe have something decent. Especially since the one who owns a yacht is with us.” 

Joseph blushed. “I mean... I do have money for a nice dinner.” he admit.

Damien eyed Joseph a bit. “Joseph, may I speak to you for a moment?” he asked.

“What? Oh yeah, sure.” Joseph replied.

Damien pulled him aside and breathed in for a moment before breathing out and looking Joseph in the eyes. Damien was in full vampire regalia that night as well, so he actually did look a bit more intimidating than an IT nerd.

“You have hurt Andy and Mary both. I understand you were going through some things, but Andy told me about the yacht and that you almost took him on there to try and use him as another affair. Robert is also a friend of mine, but Mary and I are very close. I am not sure if I can truly forgive you, for what you have done to her. However, I would like to believe you have apologized to them both by now. That said, if you ever try to hurt my friends or my beloved again, I will spare nothing in my revenge upon you.” Damien said softly.

Joseph sucked in a breath and sighed. “Yeah I have apologized to them. But... I haven't apologized to you. For hurting the people you love and care about. I am sorry Damien.” Joseph told him.

Damien smiled a little. “Good, now how about we go to the cracker barrel for dinner?” 

Joseph smiled a little. “I do like the cracker barrel.”

Robert and Andy drove them over to the restaurant, the four men going in together. Joseph did in fact pay for all of it, even though he didn't have to. It was a pretty good meal, Robert wasn't too talkative though, then again he was still getting used to opening up, and they got back to their homes a bit late. Andy dropped Damien off and went to his own home. That was, before he found a letter from Damien on his porch. 

When had that gotten there? He picked it up and read it, not believing his eyes. Damien wanted him to move into his manor after they were married. He wanted Andy to move in with him! This was huge. Andy looked up to see Damien waiting nervously in front of his manor. 

Andy ran over to him, kissing him deeply on the lips and saying 'yes' over and over again, his hands tangled in Damien's locks of hair. Damien smiled into the kiss and held him close, wrapping his arms around Andy. 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, before Damien asked him to stay the night. The two of them sneaking in past Lucien's room. Lucien heard them sneak back in, but he just smirked while listening to MCR and reading one of his books. His dad deserved to be happy, and he was glad things seemed to be going so smoothly between Andy and Damien. 

Andy was on the bed naked first, before Damien stripped down. The dark haired man smirked and told him to wait a moment. He'd just injected T that day, and while his leg was a little sore, his loins wanted this. He put on his strap on, which had a tiny vibrator on the other side that was pressed up against his clit, making him moan. 

He moved back, slathering the dildo up with lube and pressing two lubricated fingers into Andy, making the blonde man moan and grip the sheets beneath him. Andy moved his hands up after a moment to feel Damien's smooth muscular form press against his. The two of them pressing together, Andy's cock hard and leaking pre-cum. 

Damien continued to open him up, kissing down him and licking each muscle. He wanted to explore Andy, make him writhe and moan. He wanted this man forever, his beloved Andy. Andy who didn't mind how boring Damien could be sometimes, or liked that he had a special interest in vampires, or who didn't mind his writing of erotic fiction. This man who accepted him and everything he was, he would make love to that night.

Once Andy was sufficiently stretched open, Damien slowly pressed the dildo into him. Andy groaned and his back arched off the bed as he was taken. Damien waited a moment, panting and groaning from the feeling of the vibrator on himself as he slowly began to take Andy. 

Andy couldn't remember the last time he had been taken? Maybe by Alex, but it had been a while. Damien found his prostate pretty quickly and that made him into a bit of a moaning mess beneath Damien. The taller man kissing him through the moaning and angling for his prostate. 

Andy knew he wouldn't last long, but he kept urging Damien on, moaning and responding perfectly beneath him. Damien whispered sweet nothings into his ear, before Andy came undone, releasing between them as Damien drove into him with the dildo. 

Damien came a moment after Andy did, the site of it and the vibrator making him release and pant above Andy. They both smiled at each other in the aftermath and kissed, before Damien took off the strap on, and lay next to Andy. They both soon fell asleep, entwined in each others arms.

The next day was the Barbecue, and they were up early getting everything ready. Everyone came over, including all of the kids and Mary. Everyone talked and had a good time, the fathers all torturing their various kids with dad jokes as usual of course. 

Joseph and Robert officially announced they were dating, which made Val threaten Joseph a bit about her dad since she knew everything. Mary congratulated them and even hugged Robert, she was glad things were getting better now, they deserved it. Joseph of course assured Val a bit extra that he was serious this time.

Andy looked around at everyone, next week they were going camping with Mat and Craig, and he promised he'd explain everything to them then. He would of course, but for now he wanted to just relax with Damien. 

But at the end of the barbecue, came his and Damien's announcement. Andy stepped forward and looked at everyone.

“Everyone, I moved here not too long ago, and fell in love with an amazing man, named Damien Bloodmarch. I have to admit, this barbecue was to help our community come together again after some recent events. But also for one other reason. Damien and I are engaged.” Andy announced.

There were gasps of shock, but cheers as well. Andy knew it was a little fast to get engaged, and they'd have to work out all the things about when he'd move in with Damien. He was texting Amanda about it right then and there, she congratulated him but said she needed to be there for the Wedding. 

Andy looked around at all the faces of his friends, his neighbors, and his love. This life, this new life was leading into an even better future. He couldn't have imagined such a wonderful life when he'd first moved out there. Especially not after having to downsize, after Alex's death.

He could feel Alex smiling down upon him, and yet he could see Damien smiling at him. And all he could really see was how amazing and gorgeous Damien was, and how lucky he was now. He would cherish this place, and these people forever. And he really hoped that he'd reached Joseph and Robert as a friend, to give them a chance at a happy future together as well, they deserved it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Author: thank you all for reading, my fic is finished. I might sequel it one day, but for now, this is it. Reviews are appreciated, and I appreciate everyone's support.


End file.
